Entrelinhas
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: IchiRu uma explicação que ele não podia encontrar em desenhos...


**Disclaimer:**

**- Bleach não me pertence, mas meu guru disse que isso é um karma transcendente de uma vida passada há mais de mil anos.**

**Essa fic foi betada pela minha brilhante Momu, a quem devo também o nome da fic. Faye, eu concordo com você, 'entrelinhas' é quase tão legal quanto 'glock glock'... XD**

* * *

Entrelinhas

Ichigo olhou para seu quarto, desolado.

Como alguém conseguia juntar tanta tralha num lugar só! O chão estava coberto de roupas sujas, meias, livros da escola. A cama estava arrumada – na verdade, bem mal arrumada – mas já estava cheia de revistas e mangas. E a escrivaninha então? Uma lixeira só de papéis, lápis sem ponta, livro de Biologia, o caderno de desenhos da Rukia, agenda da escola, o Kon estirado e fingindo estar dormindo só pra não ajudar na limpeza... Respirou fundo. Melhor assim, porque ele não queria ninguém o atrapalhando na arrumação do _seu_ quarto.

Era uma questão de honra colocar as coisas onde _ele _achava melhor. Rukia tinha saído com Renji e Hanatarou para ajudá-los a se localizar na cidade, Karin e Yuzu estavam numa excursão da escola, seu pai na clínica e Kon... bom, Kon sabia se fingir de bichinho de pelúcia inanimado muito bem quando era de seu interesse.

Resolveu começar pela roupa suja, depois tirou as tralhas da cama, pondo tudo em ordem. Buscou um saco de lixo para os papéis da escrivaninha e estava quase terminando de por tudo em seu devido lugar, quando se deparou com aquele caderno de desenho.

Sorriu, sem perceber.

Rukia era uma doida mesmo, com aqueles desenhos toscos tentando lhe dar as explicações mais absurdas. E o pior, é que no fim funcionavam! Mas claro, ele nunca ia dar esse gostinho a ela de saber disso.

Sentou-se em frente à escrivaninha, deixando o saco de lixo no chão, e começou a folhear o caderno.

Rabiscos de Hollows, Shinigamis, dele mesmo – que ela tinha na idéia pra fazer a cabeça dele daquele tamanho! – dos capitães, da Soul Society... Parou, de repente. No meio de algumas páginas em branco, tinha uma rabiscada. Mas não eram desenhos, eram palavras.

Ichigo tentou ler, mas percebeu que não se tratava de japonês. Olhou para os lados, certificando-se que Kon havia cedido ao seu sono imaginário, e pegou seu livro de inglês. As letras eram parecidas, mas ainda sim dava pra notar de que se tratava de outra língua. Mas qual? E que diabos estaria escrito ali? Eram muitas palavras, ele perderia um ano inteiro tentando descobrir só de que língua se tratava, antes de conseguir traduzir alguma coisa.

Pensou por um instante, e conseguiu ler algumas, como _Princesa, estrada, Destino_. Parecia espanhol... bom, não custava nada tentar! Jogou o livro de inglês longe, e procurou o de espanhol na pilha recém-arrumada.

Nada.

Provavelmente estava no seu armário da escola, mas era domingo, e seria impossível pegá-lo. Quem mais poderia ter outro livro de espanhol?

-Sado!

oOo

Ele ainda pensou por alguns instantes o que diabos estava fazendo parado em frente àquela porta. Olhou para o caderno em suas mãos, pensativo.

-Eu preciso bater em alguns Hollows logo, essa paz toda está me deixando doido... – disse, pra si mesmo, se convencendo de que a única razão para tanta curiosidade era apenas a falta de uma boa briga desde que haviam se livrado dos Bounts.

Bateu com os nós dos dedos na porta, e esperou o amigo abrir.

-Ichigo?

-Ei, Sado! Eu vim pedir uma coisa.

-Hai.

Sado arqueou uma sobrancelha, quando viu Ichigo coçar a nuca com uma das mãos, a outra segurando um caderno debaixo do braço.

-Ei, Ichigo, esse não é o caderno da Rukia-san?

-É. E eu preciso saber o que está escrito aqui. Parece espanhol, não sei. Você é mexicano, deve saber.

Sado cruzou os braços, tirando os olhos da página que Ichigo exibia aberta do caderno.

-Você não devia mexer nas coisas dela.

-É por precaução. – afirmou – E se aqui estiver escrito algum daqueles segredos terríveis da Soul Society que acabam depois dando o maior trabalho pra gente?

-Ichigo, devolva o caderno à Rukia-san. Pode ser algo pessoal dela.

-Nesse caderno todo cheio de desenhos inúteis! – Ichigo abriu as outras páginas, mostrando alguns dos 'melhores' desenhos da shinigami.

Mas Sado não se convenceu, ainda achava errado Kurosaki ficar bisbilhotando as coisas alheias. Principalmente, quando essas coisas pertenciam à Rukia Kuchiki. Aqueles olhos azuis doces podiam enganar metade da escola, mas Sado já vira o verdadeiro temperamento daquela garota.

-Leve o caderno de volta pra casa e espere Kuchiki traduzir pra você.

-Hunf. – resmungou Ichigo, desistindo. Sado era um cabeça-dura certinho, mesmo. – Obrigado mesmo assim, Sado!

E saiu, voltando a correr pela rua.

Da porta da sua casa, Sado olhava o companheiro de batalhas espirituais, e pensava em como Ichigo parecia não pensar às vezes. Será que ele mesmo não percebia como Rukia o afetava, mesmo nos menores detalhes dela?

Sado riu, fechando a porta.

oOo

Voltar para a casa com aquele caderno sem uma resposta não parecia nada bom. Afinal, ele já estava ali mesmo. Só precisava achar alguém que traduzisse. Urahara? Não. Aquele doido era capaz de mentir tudo. Youshiro? Claro, se soubesse onde ela estava agora... Além disso, nada garantia que eles soubessem como traduzir uma língua do outro lado do mundo.

Diminui o passo, pensativo.

O que estava acontecendo, afinal? Por que aquilo o estava incomodando tanto? Era só umas palavras juntas, não devia ser nada demais!

Não devia... mas era.

Há algum tempo, na verdade desde que voltaram da Soul Society, Ichigo percebeu que alguma coisa havia mudado na shinigami. Claro, era de se esperar que ela voltasse um pouco abalada depois de ter sido quase executada, mas na verdade ela não parecia mais triste, nem preocupada.

Pelo contrário.

Rukia sorria sozinha, escondida, para as janelas. Ou às vezes, quando ela pensava que ele não estava escutando, ela cantarolava alguma coisa bem baixinho, mexendo os pés devagar no ar.

Mas nada disso era perto dele. Pro substituto de shinigami, ela simplesmente não dizia nada, ficava quieta, fingia que não era com ela, ou apenas ralhava quando ele tentava dizer alguma coisa sobre aquelas mudanças de humor. Ela fechava a porta daquele armário e ele sentia como um portal para a Soul Society tivesse a engolido novamente.

Por quê!

Eles eram amigos, não eram? Aprenderam a confiar um no outro, o que era especialmente natural pra eles! Estavam juntos, sempre juntos, não importava pro que fosse, não importava se iam discutir até cansar ou se iam pra morte certa, mas eles iam, e juntos. Porque era assim que eles eram, e só assim eles sabiam ser.

E Ichigo faria qualquer coisa pra não perder _isso._

Seja lá o que _isso _realmente fosse.

Por isso ele bateu naquela porta, arfando, até que uma Orihime bastante espantada a abriu.

-Ichigo-kun!

-Ei, Inoue-san.

oOo

-Eu sinto muito, Ichigo, mas realmente não consigo traduzir isso aqui. Parece espanhol, mas não é, veja, essas palavras não combinam.

Sentados na sala de estar da jovem, os dois olhavam atentamente para o livro escolar e para o caderno. Realmente, embora fossem parecidas, apenas metade das palavras pareciam bater.

-Arghs... desse jeito eu nunca vou conseguir decifrar isso aqui!

Inoue soltou uma leve risada, o que deixou Ichigo um pouco encabulado.

-Ei, Inoue, por que você ta rindo?

-Você não sabe mesmo, Ichigo?

Antes que ele pudesse responder, a campainha tocou e Orihime levantou correndo para atender. Um jovem esguio e cabelos escuros logo apareceu atrás dela, com um pacotinho nas mãos.

-Kurosaki.

Ichigo deu um salto, se levantando.

-Ishida! O que você está fazendo aqui?

O Quincy levantou o pacotinho em mãos, e respondeu, ajeitando os óculos.

-Eu trouxe o almoço para Orihime-san. Eu também sou ótimo cozinheiro, não sabia? – Dizendo isso, Uryuu cerrou o cenho, enrouquecendo ainda mais a voz – E quanto a você, Kurosaki? Atrapalhei alguma coisa?

Inoue segurou o embrulho das mãos do rapaz, sorrindo, e tratou logo de responder no lugar de Ichigo, que ainda não estava entendendo direito aquele olhar do outro sobre si.

-Ichigo-kun trouxe o caderno da Rukia-chan com um texto, mas nós não conseguimos traduzir!

Ishida sorriu para a menina, pegando o caderno do chão e dando uma olhada. Ichigo olhou para Inoue, que sorria, e se perguntou o que havia dado naquelas meninas para estarem tão sorridentes ultimamente...

-Parece algum tipo de espanhol arcaico, eu acho. – comentou, tentando desviar sua atenção para o que realmente o interessava ali.

-Não é espanhol, é português.

-Hun? – Ichigo sentiu uma pancada na cabeça. Não tinha idéia de que língua era aquela, e muito menos de porquê Rukia a usaria no seu caderno. Agora sim, sua curiosidade havia chegado a limites inimagináveis.

Ishida soltou um largo sorriso diante da cara embasbacada do substituto de shinigami, e continuou sua explicação, devolvendo o caderno com o maior ar de quem sabia exatamente o que estava escrito ali.

-É um poema português, bem famoso por sinal. Eu tenho um livro com esse poema e a tradução lá em casa e...

Mal conseguiu terminar de falar, e tudo que ele via era um braço lhe puxando e sua bela namorada ao fundo, acenando um tchauzinho bem discreto pra ele.

oOo

-Seu idiota! Eu ia ter um almoço tranqüilo com a Orihime-san!

-O livro, Ishida! Anda!

-Hunf!

Resmungou o outro, correndo para dentro de casa e voltando logo em seguida, com um livro grosso e amarelado nas mãos.

-Pronto, seu maluco!

Ichigo mal esperou pegar o livro, sentou-se nas escadas da porta do Quincy e começou a folheá-lo, com o caderno aberto no colo. Angustiado em ver seu precioso livrinho nas mãos daquele descuidado, Uryuu arrancou das mãos dele, abrindo-o na página certa, e o devolveu.

-Ei, Kurosaki...

-Hun?

-Por que tanto interesse num poema?

O colegial levantou a cabeça, olhando para o moreno. Definitivamente, não sabia a resposta. Só sabia que era importante.

-Rukia... ela anda estranha.

-Ela está chateada com alguma coisa?

-Não. Na verdade ela parece bem feliz. – ele deu de ombros, encerrando o assunto e voltando a ler o poema traduzido.

Ishida se levantou, limpando os joelhos, e disse:

-Fique com o livro, você pode me devolver depois. Eu vou voltar pra casa da Orihime-san, e ver se ela ainda não destruiu meu tofu com chocolate amargo.

-Ah, sim... obrigado, Ishida. – respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

-Tá.

O Quincy ia saindo, quando parou e se voltou, gritando para o amigo:

-Ei, Ichigo! Você sabe porque a Orihime estava sorrindo hoje?

O rapaz levantou os olhos para o outro, e meneou que não com a cabeça.

Uryuu sorriu triunfante, pela segunda vez no dia.

-Porque eu sinto o mesmo por ela.

E voltou a caminhar, deixando um intrigado Ichigo pra trás.

oOo

Rukia entrou pela janela, como sempre fazia. As luzes estavam apagadas, o que ela estranhou, porque não era tão tarde assim. Olhou em direção da cama e viu Ichigo ali, esticado, olhando para o teto.

Abriu a boca para perguntar o que havia de errado com ele, quando notou seu caderno aberto ao lado dele, e um livro grosso de páginas amareladas.

Ela se aproximou e pegou o livro, ignorando o olhar mudo do outro pra ela.

-Ichigo... – murmurou – Por que...?

-É um poema bonito.

-Você mexeu nas minhas coisas! – a shinigami grunhiu, entre os dentes, tentando desviar o assunto.

Mas ele não queria desconversar. Não! Ele ficou muito tempo, muito tempo mesmo, pensando naquilo. Mais tempo do que ele mesmo queria admitir, mas pensou. E o fato dele não saber de verdade, aquilo o estava corroendo por dentro.

Não era curiosidade, nem falta do que fazer, nem preocupação nenhuma.

Era falta.

Falta de saber porque ela sorria.

-Rukia...

Ele se sentou na cama, de frente pra ela, e olhou firme para aqueles olhos azuis, pouco escondidos pela leve penumbra. Levou as mãos até a cintura dela, e não encontrando resistência, a puxou pra perto de si.

Esticou o pescoço levemente, sua boca caindo devagar sobre a dela.

Fecharam e abriram os olhos num segundo.

Lábios afastados, Ichigo sorriu, e perguntou:

-Onde você estava, Rukia?

Ela sorriu, com as mãos em seu rosto, e respondeu:

-Dormindo.

oOo

_Conta a lenda que dormia_

_Uma Princesa encantada_

_A quem só despertaria_

_Um Infante, que viria_

_De além do muro da estrada_

_Ele tinha que, tentado,_

_Vencer o mal e o bem,_

_Antes que, já libertado,_

_Deixasse o caminho errado_

_Por o que à Princesa vem._

_A Princesa Adormecida,_

_Se espera, dormindo espera,_

_Sonha em morte a sua vida,_

_E orna-lhe a fronte esquecida,_

_Verde, uma grinalda de hera._

_Longe o Infante, esforçado,_

_Sem saber que intuito tem,_

_Rompe o caminho fadado,_

_Ele dela é ignorado,_

_Ela para ele é ninguém._

_Mas cada um cumpre o Destino —_

_Ela dormindo encantada,_

_Ele buscando-a sem tino_

_Pelo processo divino_

_Que faz existir a estrada._

_E, se bem que seja obscuro_

_Tudo pela estrada fora,_

_E falso, ele vem seguro,_

_E vencendo estrada e muro,_

_Chega onde em sono ela mora,_

_E, inda tonto do que houvera,_

_À cabeça, em maresia,_

_Ergue a mão, e encontra hera,_

_E vê que ele mesmo era_

_A Princesa que dormia._

Eros e Psique

de Fernando Pessoa

**OWARI**


End file.
